User talk:Autumnbright
lel - TALK RULEHS Okay, I'm not very uptight about regulations and stuff considering that this is a wiki wherein everyone has a say and the liberty to edit almost everything, but please follow the rules I lay out here: 1. No slurs against any race, religion, creed, sexuality, etc. 2. Swearing is fine if used minimally/amicably/in a self-deprecating tone. 3. Please, for the love of everything holy, do not start flamewars on my talk page, thanks. I'll add more when I feel like it sho peace I suppose 10:46, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Friendship Let's make friends? We will create characters Winterlight, Springflower and Summerleaf? It has to be cool! ✨ShineStar✨ 12:02, September 11, 2015 (UTC) my userpage IS bae thank you for your kind words about my userpage- it is the result of many edits by my friends & is a true masterpiece 18:50, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Mentor Hi Autumn! I see that you've applied for a mentor on the mentor program page. I am willing to take you on, and I use GIMP. If you want to accept, then post under your mentor application. 10:43, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Introduction Hello Autumn! From this day on, I will be your official mentor until you graduate. :) The mentor-apprentice system is actually quite simple. I will teach you different aspects of chararting and you will have to complete different tasks and post them on a website like tinypic. The mentoring program is actually relaxing and there is no due date :) Now, I'm sure you are quite comfortable with solids. Fallowsong is really pretty! (And congratulations for the CBA) Would you like to move on to a tabby unit or do you think you need more lessons on solid cats? 11:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Black Cats Alrighty, here we go. (I also find black cats a butt to shade XD) #Fill in the base color with a brightness around 10. (Be careful not to make it look dark gray or look so dark that you can't see the linear art) #For the shading, a tip would be to temporarily fill the base color with a light color so that you can see while you process on the shading. Alternatively, putting your device's brightness to its maximum would help you see while you blur your shading. Blur or smudge the shading until you're satisfied. #Revert the base color back to its original if you did change it. #Add very, very dull highlights. Put them on the edge of where the light is hitting. #Adjust the opacity until satisfied (the opacity bar is located where the layer window is) For your first task, try a black cat: any blank, any gender, any eye color. Upload it on a website such as tinypic and post the link on my talk page when uploaded. Good luck! :) 11:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Before we move on, could you lighten her by just a few ticks? It looks great, but I can't see anything :p 04:40, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Smudged Shading Your black cat looks amazing! :D I'm just going to warn you that smudged shading takes a /lot/ of practice to master. There are many ways to smudge your shading. Also, I'm going to say that the smudge tool on GIMP works better than the other programs. Anyways, if you want your smudged shading to look like my approved image of Gray Wing, you use a "bristle" brush (you can select the type of brush you want to use on the tools window) and tick "hard-edged". The reason why you want your brush to be hard edged is because it creates the furry effect and makes smudging a lot, lot easier and faster. Use a brush size of 10 if you're going to use the bristle brush. Don't use a brush over the size of 10, or 5 if you're smudging on a kit blank. The reason why the shading looks a little blotchy on Cloudberry is because you used an oversized brush. When smudging, don't smudge it randomly in different directions. Smudge it towards the direction of where the fur is going. If you don't understand what I'm talking about, I can demonstrate via join.me. For your next task, I'd like you to try a gray cat with smudged shading. Remember that there are many other ways to smudge your shading, the way I just taught you is only one way. Some people use a 1px size brush to smudge their shading (though in my opinion that way is really difficult and can be tedious). The techniques I taught you can be used on stripes, patches and so on. Also, I'd like to clarify that doing perfect smudged shading on solid cats is very challenging compared to smudged shading on patterned cats, so basically I gave you a challenge, but I'm confident you can do it :) Good luck! 05:08, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Here we go! Remember to use a size 10 bristle brush for any adult cat blank! 22:39, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Friday night is fine ^^. Just around 10:00 (wiki clock). I'll send you the link on that day. btw could you tell me your time zone? i hope it's not midnight over your area at the moment cause that won't be really sufficient 10:38, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Ahh nice, it's the same for me. So basically I'll arrange it around 6PM (Friday) then. I'll message you then ^^ 10:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :) LOL please don't joke like that I have a dirty mind *rolls on the floor laughing* What's up? LMAO what does that mean? Me no scientific people xP ewbhgcevibhwecgiehihcwebcewuhefw LMFAO I knew it, but I just didn't understand it. Wala my talk page is supposed to be clean! >:o Wait waaaat? Lmao are you a girl? Cuz on your profile... =| Re: Ahh nice :) I'm sure your first attempt at smudged shading isn't as bad as my first one. I'll post it later and you'll gap at it. 12:10, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Lmao please cut it out before somebody yells at us XD I'm joining your lesson >:) Are you Chinese? :P Oooh. Interesting how my school is the only school that doesn't have other foreign language classes XD (besides English and Chinese obviously) LOLOL English wasn't my mother tongue, but now I'm fine with it (five years ago I SUCKED at English. Like literally) Lol I'm okay at Chinese, but I haven't been taking classes for two years because I needed to go to ELL, and now I'm like can't even write. I can type Chinese because I know how they look but some characters such as 鬓 is just hard as hell to write >:P That's way better than how I started off tbh ^^ Anyway, since I'm your mentor, i can give you feedback on that. Honestly it would look amazing if you expanded the shading a lot more. I'll demonstrate on join.me on Friday. 12:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Lol yea I didn't know what I was typing, I just input something and chose a tricky looking word :P Hahaha xD Oh right, here's a tip on smudged shading, Foxy told you to smudge with bristle brush right? I do that too sometimes, but although it makes shading look incredible, it's kinda hard for beginners (tbh it's hard for me!). It's because the brush is too wide and it's easy to mess up the smudging direction... it could be just me. But you can use a 2px circle brush (hard edged or not is your choice) and try that instead. It might take longer but personally I think it's easier to handle :P Hahahahaha stop forgetting your sig xP I'm sorry for the late reply! DX could you wait for just a few minutes? Join.me is being crap at the moment and I have to eat dinner 11:06, September 25, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/425-058-477 The traffic was jammed, my apologizes DX 11:20, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nah, it's fine. :) My mac just ran out of battery too lol That is beautiful O.o though my suggestion is to smooth out the shading before we move on to another lesson. You're progressing fast ^.^ 06:05, September 26, 2015 (UTC)